


When Tomorrow Comes

by Hils



Category: Smallville RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-13
Updated: 2007-07-13
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils
Summary: It’s Mike’s birthday. There is a party, booze and then some smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexalicious70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexalicious70/gifts).



“Welling! Get your ass over here now!”

Tom rolled his eyes dramatically and bustled his way through the hot and sticky crowded room to where his friend and colleague was waiting for him.

“Hey, Mike, what’s up?”

Mike took a swig of his beer and produced a microphone, waving it in Tom’s general direction. “What’s up is that it’s my birthday and everyone has to sing karaoke with me. That includes you Superboy. Don’t think being the star of the show makes you exempt. Now, what’s it to be?”

Tom grimaced and avoided the microphone as though it were a dangerous reptile. “Come on, man. No one wants to hear me sing. Really. I’m a danger to people’s ears.”

The hoots and yells from the rest of the room apparently told him otherwise and Mike grinned in satisfaction as he thrust the microphone into Tom’s hand.

Tom sighed. “Fine, but I need something to drink first.”

Mike beamed and clapped him on the back. “Atta boy! Someone get this man a beer!”

A bottle appears in Tom’s free hand, seemingly from nowhere and he quickly chugged it back. “What do you want to sing?”

“You have to choose the song. Birthday rules.”

Tom rolled his eyes and flicked through the list of available tracks before finally keying some numbers into Mike’s machine. He turned to Mike, his face suddenly very serious as the music started to play.

“Tonight you're mine completely  
You give your love so sweetly.”

At the surprised look on Mike’s face Tom couldn’t stop the grin from spreading on his face and it was all he could do not to laugh out loud as he continued to sing loudly and out of key.

“Tonight the light of love is in your eyes  
But will you love me tomorrow?”

The rest of the room began to howl with laughter as Mike dropped down to one knee, flung out an arm in a dramatic gesture and joined in

“Is this a lasting treasure  
Or just a moment's pleasure?  
Can I believe the magic of your sighs?  
Will you still love me tomorrow?”

By the end of the song Mike and Tom had their arms wrapped across each others shoulders and were swaying along to the music as they sang. When the song ended Mike planted a wet sloppy kiss on Tom’s cheek. “You know I’ll always love you, buddy.”

Tom grinned. “Happy birthday, man.”

As Mike pulled Allison on stage for her song, Tom slipped quietly back into the crowd.

* * *

Tom didn’t know what time it was but he knew it was late. Or early. Whatever. He was also aware that he was drunk, although not as drunk as Mike apparently, who was currently saying goodnight to the last of his guests and had latched onto John Glover and was telling him that he loved him like a real dad.

John had just about managed to disentangle himself when Tom joined them and suddenly found his arms full of a warm and rather unsteady Rosenbaum.

“Tommy! You’re not going to leave me too, are you? All those other guys are lightweights! S’only early.”

Tom looked at his watch and raised an eyebrow. “Uh, Mike. It’s 5am.”

“Exactly! The night is still young! We’ve got a whole day in front of us to celebrate.”

Tom gave him an affectionate smile. “Yeah, except technically it’s not your birthday anymore.”

He almost laughed at the childish pout that attached itself to Mike’s face. He reached out and ruffled the closely cropped hair that Mike was desperately trying to grow until it came time for him to shave it all off again.

“It’s ok. You’ll have another birthday next year.”

Mike beamed as though the thought had never occurred to him and Tom laughed.

“If it means that much to you I can stay.”

“Awesome!”

Mike closed the door as the other guests made a hasty exit and he dragged Tom into his living room.

“Wow,” Tom said as he surveyed the mess of empty bottles, plates and spilled food. “Cleaning this up is not going to be fun.”

Mike shrugged. “I’ll hire someone to do it. My parties are too much for mere amateur cleaners.”

He tugged Tom over to the couch, sitting down and yanking on his arm so Tom fell on top of him. “Wow, man. I never pegged you for the forward type.”

He giggled and Tom grinned but didn’t move at first. Mike was staring at him now and Tom could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks as well as another part of his body. Worst possible time to get a hard on, Tom thought to himself. He tried to roll off Mike but found himself held in place.

“I’m squashing you,” Tom said quietly, knowing there was no way Mike wasn’t feeling his arousal.

“No, you’re not.” Mike replied gently, smiling up at him.

“It’s late,” Tom tried, desperate to get out of this now painfully embarrassing situation.

“Why did you choose that song?” Mike asked, Tom’s protests apparently falling on deaf ears.

Tom shrugged. “I don’t know. I was just goofing around.”

“So it didn’t mean anything?”

Tom was going to say that of course it didn’t mean anything when he suddenly saw the look in Mike’s eyes. It was a look he knew well. Mike used it all the time when they were filming scenes together. This was different though. This wasn’t Clark and Lex this was Tom and Mike, but the look of longing and desire in Mike’s eyes was clear and unmistakeable.

Unfortunately there was no script for this and Tom found himself at a loss for words.

Mike apparently didn’t need a vocal response and took Tom’s silence as a cue to kiss him. Hard.

It took a couple of seconds for the shock to wear off and then Tom kissed him back, tugging on Mike’s shirt in a desperate attempt to remove the barrier of clothing from between them.

“God, Tom, I never imagined this would actually happen,” Mike gasped as he worked with trembling fingers at the buttons of Tom’s shirt.

“Me neither,” Tom replied, having successfully relieved Mike of his t-shirt and was now in the process of flicking his tongue over hardened nipples.

Mike groaned and pushed the back of his head deeper into the soft cushions of the couch.

“You want to move this to the bedroom?” Tom whispered.

Mike shook his head. “I can’t wait. Need you now.”

Tom grinned. “Correct answer.”

He began trailing kisses down Mike’s stomach, pausing only to unfasten Mike’s jeans and ease his quivering erection out from his boxers.

“Mmm…” Tom murmured in appreciation before sliding his mouth over the tip and moving down.

“Yeah…” Mike moaned softly, closing his eyes and threading his fingers through Tom’s thick hair.

Then Tom began to hum.

“Jesus Christ!”

Mike nearly yanked a chunk of Tom’s hair out by the root as he threw his head back in pleasure. He was vaguely aware that Tom was humming the song they’d sang earlier but that awareness soon faded into nothing as all his senses whited out and all that was left was the feeling of Tom’s mouth and tongue around his cock.

He came with a gasp, spilling into Tom’s mouth as he collapsed back against the couch.

“Wow,” he breathed when he’s recovered enough to talk. “That was…”

He was amazed to find himself speechless for once in his life so instead he reached for Tom, wanting to make Tom feel as good as he did right now.

He could feel Tom’s cock straining against the soft fabric of his pants, aching to be free and to be touched.

Tom hissed as Mike pulled him free and started to stroke him.

“Yeah…Mike…so good.”

He started pumping harder, tightening his grip on Tom and enjoying watching his eyes squeeze shut with pleasure and hearing him pant through slightly parted lips.

“Mike, I’m gonna…”

He didn’t let go as Tom came in his hand and then he slowly licked himself clean as Tom collapsed on top of him.

“That was…”

“Yeah…”

They lay there in silence for a moment before Tom started to laugh.

“What?”

“I was just thinking about that song. Technically it’s tomorrow now.”

Mike grinned. “Who knew you were a psychic.”

Tom pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked down at Mike. “Are you glad this happened?”

“Of course! Are you?”

“Yeah.”

Tom smiled sleepily and settled himself back down on top of Mike. “Good.”

Mike pressed a kiss to the top of Tom’s head. “Hey, Tom?”

“Mmm?”

“What happens when tomorrow is over?”

Tom smiled. “That’s the best thing about it, Mike. There will always be a tomorrow.”

The End


End file.
